


Crazy in love

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Morning After, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love, Vaginal Sex, cunnilingus self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: SMut...smut and more smut with some fluff. Tikka and Nick have some fun and enjoy eachother as they share their love for each other thourgh kisses, bites and so much more....





	Crazy in love

Her soft gasps and mewls were music to my ears as I kissed my way down her sensitive body, her skin pale as snow and as soft as satin, her skin tasted like coconut oil and raspberries from her favorite lotion.

 

Her needy whimpers spurring me on as I nibbled and suckled on her collar bone, making sure not to miss a single curve of her beautiful and miraculous body. 

 

Her skin wasn’t technically flawless or perfect but fuck technicalties, her scars and what society called blemishes only had her more interesting and more unique than ever.

 

“Jakoby.” She softly groaned rubbing my bald scalp as my mouth latched onto her left nipple and my right hand palmed her right breast, gently thumbing her nipple and areola.

 

My tongue swirled and lapping at her perky nipple, sucking and tugging on it savoring the taste and texture of her small but wonderful breast but soon I pulled away and lifted my head up when she gently patted the top of my head, indicating she wanted my attention.

  
  


“What is it my elf?” I panted pecking her on the lips and cheek, nuzzling her chin and jawline inhaling her intoxicating scent.

 

“Can we switch spots?” 

 

She asked in Orcish nearly perfectly, making me smile as I pushed my big clumsy lips against her plump pouty ones.

 

“Of course my love.” I responded in Orcish as well, to be fair english was rarely spoken in our tiny home, either we were speaking in Elven or Orcish and despite Orcish being my first language she still spoke it better than me.

 

I sighed as I pulled her into my arms and rolled us over so she was on my chest, her silver gray eyes piercing mine.

 

I couldn’t help but smile as I raked my eyes up and down her fantastic body, her perky breast bouncing as she moved around, her hair as messy and her lip swollen from our passionate kissing.

 

“Tikka.” I whispered softly as my smile melted into a look of sheer pleasure as she took my seemingly too big cock into her tiny mouth. I watched in sheer amazement and awe as she took 3 of my 7 ½ inches into her mouth and felt the tip of my cock brush the back if throat making her throat tighten in response. 

 

I groaned as she pulled back and swirled her tongue around the head of my cock, her eyes locking on to mine, damn well knowing it drove me crazy when she did that.

 

I ran my right hand over her back a few times before I started rubbing her bottom and rubbing her damp slit from behind, earning a small gasp and making her pop off my cock, saliva dripping from her mouth.

 

She purred in delight as I slipped two large fingers inside of her, gently probing her damp snatch. Her mouth latched back on to my cock as her hand worked my balls and shaft, gently kneading and gently twisting and squeezing as her head bobbed up and down on my cock.

 

Her tongue swiping over what she called my fun spot, located on the back of my dick, making it hard to focus on the rhythm of my fingers that were caressing her insides.

 

“Tikki.” I whimpered as she suctioned her mouth off my cock and moved to the area between my balls and asshole, humming and whimpering herself as I brought her closer to her finish.

 

I felt her walls clench around fingers as I focused on the rough spot that was on the roof of her saturated pussy, rubbing it as fast as I could without overdoing it.

 

“Nicky.” She groaned licking my cock as she shuddered in pleasured as her orgasm rolled through her tiny body, making her bite her lip and lose focus on what she was doing.

 

I gave her a few moments before pulling my fingers out and started to lick them, this time it was my turn to drive her crazy by making her watch as I cleaned my fingers of her pussy juice without sharing, sucking ans lapping at my own fingers, and for added effect I hummed and moaned savoring the sweet but slight tangy taste of her cunt.

 

“Share…” She whined as she crawled up to my chest and pouted at me, batting her thick and long eyelashes. I shook my head and winked wickedly as I went to lick the last bit off.

 

“Share or I won’t sit on your face.” She threatened pushing out her bottom lip as she talked, I raised my eyebrows and then gently slipped my cum covered finger into her mouth making her moan and shiver in delight as she lapped at her own juices, bobbing her head up and down as if it were my cock.

 

“That’s enough Tikka.” I said gently as I pried my finger from her warm, moist and wonderful mouth.

 

“I think I want more of that.” She said as she leaned forward to kiss me, sucking and nibbling on my thin bottom lip, making me groan in anticipation and also delight, my right hand tangled itself into her hair as my left hand cupped her left breast, teasing her breast with feather like brushed and gentle pinches.

 

With an exaggerated she pulled away from entirely making me mourn the loss of her warmth and touch.

 

But my disappointment was soon forgotten about as I watched her lay her back with pussy facing me then she leaned forward ever so slowly until she was able to reach and start licking her own cunt.

 

I groaned as she latched onto her own clit and suck on it, pleasure herself with her own mouth.

 

Her silver eyes slid shut as she lost herself in her own pleasure leaving me to watch and enjoy, my cock twitched as i watched. There was a reason Elves made up most of  the Olympic gymnastics team...Aside from being naturally captivativing and graceful, they reigned superior as far as being flexible went. 

 

Her long willowy arms reached her pussy with ease so she could finger herself also, gently caressing her labia and asshole. 

 

I let out a deep groan as I started stroking my own cock, catching attention and unintentionally disrupting herself love session as she un curled herself and crawled back over to my cock.

 

“Mine.” She said pouting something fierce, smacking my hand away and taking my cock into her mouth once again, slurping and sucking on it like a candy cane. 

 

“Damn…” I groaned as she switched from her mouth to just her hand so she talk to me as watched my prescum bead at the top of my cock. She knew my body better than i did, always watching me and always studying me. Always knowing what I needed at the perfect time...

 

“Can I be top?” SHe said deceptively innocent, palming her own breast as she worked my cock, her hips grinding on our bed.

 

“Of course Tikka.”  I said huskily as I smiled, making her smile in return and within seconds she was straddling me and getting ready to lower herself onto my cock.

 

“Wait Give me your hands, please.” I said softly holding my hand up for her to interlacing her fingers with mine.

 

I sighed contently as I felt her fingers slip into the space between mine, her palm against mine.

 

I kissed her knuckles as she began to lower herself down on to my cock, taking me inch by inch, her body stretching to accommodate my wide girth and enormous length.

I groaned as her pussy hugged my cock with it’s soft and moist walls, gripping me for dear life.

 

“Jakoby.” She whimpered lowering herself as far down as she could, I pulled her down so her chest was against mine before I started thrusting.

 

“Oh Tikki.” I whispered as I slid in and out of her, starting out gentle before taking it up a notch, her nails digging into my shoulders as she pushed backward, trying to help out.

 

‘Harder.” SHe whimpered as she pulled herself of my chest and began riding me, her tits bouncing wildly.

 

I groaned and gripped her hips to help lift her higher as I pounded her from underneath, the sounds of our moans and grunt with our moans and the sounds of skin slapping together was music and an orchestra of its own.

 

“Yes. Yes yesss.” She hissed her nails dug into my shoulder as she pushed backwards on me, my cock drinking as deep as it could inside her, making her walls tighten around my cock,

I squeezed my eyes shut and focused in cumming as I held off my orgasm so she could finish first, she was and always be my priority

 

I let out a deep grunt and gasp of surprise as I felt her juice gush out of her and onto our bed, 

 

“Nick!” She gasped her teeth clamping down on to my shoulder, I hummed in delight as she relaxed and began edging me on to cum.

 

“Finish inside me...[please Nicky. I want to feel you fill me with you cum. Own me.” She purred into my ear, lift herself up to kiss me.

 

“Tell me when to cum...please Tikka, tell me what to do.” I begged, i loved it when she took control, when she showed me her dominant side.

 

I bit my lip as I struggled to hold off my finish until she let me, and providing she was in a merciful mood it would be very soon.

 

Her eyes locked on to mine as she cupped her breast and rubbed her chest, her breaths were nothing but short needy gasp.

 

“Now.” SHe whispered and as if on cue, my eyes rolled into my head I felt the pleasure take over, my juice flooded her inside’s like a fire hose.

 

“Tikka…” I whispered before my world went black…

 

When I awoke, it was to the smell of coffee and cinnamon, no doubt Tikka was making breakfast…

 

“Tikka?” I called out, my voice hoarse and dry from our love making and sleeping. My chest ached as I coughed, I winced and rubbed my shoulders as the bite marks made their prescence known.

 

“Jakoby?” Tikka called out as she danced into our bedroom...coffee in hand.

 

SHe was wearing only my tee short with no panties, as if she was beautiful and tempting enough.

 

I rubbed my eyes and grinned as she set the steaming hot cup on the table beside our bed and jumped up on to the bed and kissed me fiercly.

 

“Good morning my handsome orc.” SHe sang grinning widely as she picked the cup and took a sip from it.

 

Pulling it away as I reached for it, giggling and snickering as she did so.

 

“What do I get for-” I cut her off with another kiss, this time with tongue making ehr moan and happily fork over the cup.

 

I snickered and took a long sip of the beautiful beverage before turning my attention back to my beautiful elf.

 

“Good morning to you too Beautiful.” I whispered laying my forehead on hers, nuzzling her nose with mine.

 

“I love you Jakoby..Always.” 

 

“I love you too Tikka..forever and always.” 

 

I whispered kissing her lips, smiling like crazy as I was crazy in love with her.

  
  
  



End file.
